international_music_festivalfandomcom-20200216-history
International Music Festival 19
|withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = TBA |pre = 18 |nex = 20 }} International Music Festival 19, often referred to as IMF #19, is the 19th edition of International Music Festival. It will be held in Germany following Cory Lee's victory with "Play Dumb". Location Gelsenkirchen (German pronunciation: ˌɡɛlzənˈkɪʁçən) is a city in North Rhine-Westphalia, Germany. It is located in the northern part of the Ruhr area. Its population in 2012 was c. 257,600. Gelsenkirchen was first documented in 1150, but it remained a tiny village until the 19th century, when the Industrial Revolution led to the growth of the entire area. In 1840, when the mining of coal began, 6,000 inhabitants lived in Gelsenkirchen; in 1900 the population had increased to 138,000. In the early 20th century Gelsenkirchen was the most important coal mining town in Europe. It was called the "city of a thousand fires", for the flames of mine gasses flaring at night. In 1928 Gelsenkirchen was merged with the adjoining cities of Buer and Horst (de). The city bore the name Gelsenkirchen-Buer, until it was renamed Gelsenkirchen in 1930. During the Nazi era Gelsenkirchen remained a centre of coal production and oil refining, and for this reason it was bombed by Allied air raids in World War II. During the war, it was the site of a women's subcamp of the Buchenwald concentration camp. Today in Gelsenkirchen there are no collieries any more and Gelsenkirchen is searching for a new image, having been hit for decades with one of the highest unemployment rates of Germany. Today Germany's largest solar power plant is located in the city. In Gelsenkirchen-Scholven there is a coal-fired power station with the tallest chimneys in Germany (302 m). Gelsenkirchen is home of the famous football club Schalke 04, which is named after the borough Schalke, while the club's stadium, the Veltins-Arena, is located in the borough of Erle. Bidding phase On Monday, 27 October, NDR presented the three venues which enter the bidding phase. Along with the theme art, it was revealed on October 29 that Gelsenkirchen will host the 19th edition. The Veltins Arena will host the competition with a seating of 60,000. NDR stated since there's a huge interest in the tickets that there could be up to 57,000 seats and space for 8,000 fans in the standing area. Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 31 October 2014. The big 6 countries were first drawn to determine in which semi-final would each country vote. Germany ,Ireland and Kosovo were drawn to vote in the first semi-final while Azerbaijan,Portugal and Sweden were drawn to vote in the second semi-final. The rest of the forty-one countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Confirmed participants Returning artists Vessy Boneva already represented Bulgaria in the eleventh edition. Myra Sky returns for Egypt after scoring the only final participation of Egypt in the fourteenth edition. Tolvai Reni represented Hungary already in the fourteenth edition under her real name Tolvai Renáta. Jón Jónsson is making his comeback for Iceland after representing it in the fourth edition. Marco Mengoni tries for Italy again since he represented it in the fifteenth edition. Maude is coming back for Monaco since her last participation in the seventeenth edition. Ruth Lorenzo already represented Spain in the eigth and fifteenth edition. Semi-final 1 , and vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 , and vote in this semi-final. Finalists The 6 countries finishing in the top 6 of the last edition are already qualified for the grand final. Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the International Music Festival Countries that are active members of the IBU, are also eligible to participate in the International Music Festival. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. So far 50 countries have confirmed their participation. Whilst a decision from the remaining invited IBU Active Members has yet to be announced, the following list of countries have announced their decisions. Active IBU members * : Romanian broadcaster TVR confirmed on October 4 that Romania won't participate in the next edition to to financial budget cuts. A return in the jubilee 20th edition hasn't been ruled out. On October 25, TVR changed their mind and confirmed the romanian participation. * : LTV confirmed that a poll had the results that 73% of the public want Lithuania to withdraw. However, the broadcaster confirmed the withdrawal on 15 October shortly after the second semi-final results, where Lithuania did not qualify to the final. On 19 October, LTV announced that they will participate in the nineteenth edition. A changement in the broadcasting team is the reason why Lithuania gathered new hope in their participation. * : RTSH announced that Albania is not going to compete in the 19th edition. No reasons have been given yet. Most likely to participate Participation in doubt * : NTU stated on October 11 that due to financial cuts and some disuccsions at the broadcasting station a participation is not decided yet. On October 25, NTU announced that Ukraine is not gonna participate in the next edition. Voting and spokespersons # Ina Müller # The Script # Shiri Maimon # Natalia Podolskaya # Sofia Nizharadze # Alexandra Stan # Celeste Buckingham # Sasha Son # Haifa Wehbe # Sanya Armutlieva # Marco Büchel # Arnold Schwarzenegger # Pamela Ramljak # Tim Douwsma # Didrik Solli-Tangen # Julia Kedhammar # Luca Hänni Ragnhildur Steinunn Jónsdóttir Hadise Ruby Angel at my Table Tulisa Amel Bent Tanja Knez Rest Of The World TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Carly Rose TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Official album International Music Festival 19 - The Official Album, is a compilation album put together by the International Broadcasting Union, and was released by International Music Group on 10 November 2014. The album features all fifty songs from the contest. Chart positions of the International Music Festival 19 Album External links *Youtube Channel Category:IMF 19